Try Again
by HermionesTwin1
Summary: *Ch.10* this chapter has been up for a while, but no one reviewed, so PLZ do so! r/hr and h/g
1. Fighting Again

~Try Again~ by Allie

Herimione rushed into her dorm and slammed the door, flinging herself on her bed as she did. There she began sobbing hysterically, not being able to stop. After ten minutes or so Ginny walked in,

"Hermione can you…" she broke off when she saw Hermione's puffy, swollen, and red eyes. "What's wrong with you?" she asked sympathetically as she sat on the bed next to Hermione. 

"It's just that…" her voice trailed off as she remembered.

****

Flashback

"Hey Mione," Ron said casually as he strolled into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was stunned, Ron hadn't said a word to her ever since he'd heard about her going to visit Viktor Krum over the summer. 

"Hi Ron," she stuttered overcoming her momentary surprise, "Ummmm… I thought that you were mad at me for when Viktor kissed me," she said. That was her mistake 

"WHAT!!!??" Ron shouted, "You said that you went to visit him, not KISSED him!!!" 

Well that was stupid thought Hermione before replying "Sorry Ron I knew you'd get mad so I didn't tell you." 

Ron bellowed back at her, "Well if that's the way you want to be then fine!!!! We won't be friends you can go hang out with that, that…KRUM!!!" 

Tears sprung up in Hermione's eyes at that point, and she could barely bring herself to say, "Oh, I'm sorry," before she broke down and fled the common room.

****

End of Flashback

"Mione," Ginny was saying. "W-what?" Hermione spluttered, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" 

I'm such a bloody idiot! Ron thought to himself in the dormitory. I acted like a bloody prat! 

He couldn't believe what he had just done, he'd just ended his friendship with Hermione, who had been his best friend for six years. He, of course, was at fault, but was also far too proud to apologize. "It'll all blow over eventually," he whispered, although he wasn't so sure he believed himself.


	2. Ron's an Idiot!

~Try Again~

__

I promise the chapters will get longer!! And also, sorry for all the screw ups in the last chappie I couldn't figure out how to actually edit the chapter. Fanfiction said formatting would be lost so I didn't format!! Sorry!!!

When Hermione and Ginny worked up the courage (well actually Hermione did that, Ginny just forced her to come) to walk into the common room later that night Ron and Harry were poring over a potions essay. 

"Let's go," said Hermione upon seeing Ron.

"No," Ginny replyed firmly, dragging Hermione along behind her. "Hi Ron, Harry," she said brightly.

"Hey Ginny," the boys said in unison.

Hermione peered over Harry's shoulder at his essay, "You have that wrong Harry, a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, not an elephant."

"Thanks Mione," Harry replyed gratefully, but Ron wasn't so kind.

"Whatever Miss Know-it-all," he muttered under his breath as Harry kicked him under the table.

"What was that, Ron?" asked Ginny her sugary sweet smile would make you think she hadn't heard, but you could tell by the hint of steel in her voice that she had.

Obviously Hermione had heard too, for after a moment of standing, stricken, she fled to the girl's dormitory yet again.

"RON!!" Ginny screeched, "Now I have to go make her feel better again!!! Harry, deal with him, I'll go get Mione!"

Harry and Ron watched as she bustled out of the room muttering to herself before turning to each other. Harry spoke first, "You need a MAJOR attitude adjustment."

__

Please READ AND REVIEW!!!! Sorry this is so short, next one'll be longer!!! Luv ya

~Allie~


	3. Homework Problem

~Try Again~

**__**

Disclaimer Sorry I didn't know how to do this at first so here it is for the first three chapters: I OWN HARRY POTTER ::lawyers drag to jail:: NO WAIT I TAKE IT BACK IT'S JK ROWLINGS!! I PROMISE!!!!! But I do wish that I owned Harry…and Ron

This chapter is dedicated to GetHPfa (lol CARRIE) b/c she's my first reviewer…that could be b/c I bugged her online though………I wonder……

Fluer101: Sorry it was so short, I had a bit of writers block, but I hope you liked Ch. 2 and like this one as well. 

"Ron, what's your problem?" asked Harry, now angry that he had heard the whole story of Ron and Hermione's fight. Personally, he thought that Ron had a major case of love and was EXTREMELY jealous of Krum. He also thought that Ron was just being an idiot.

"Well she started it!" Ron exclaimed, defending himself.

"Yeah, right," said Harry sarcastically, "You're wrong and you know it. You're jealous and you know it. So get over it and go apologize to your best friend!" He got louder as he spoke and was yelling by the time he finished. He stared at Ron, who was looking a little scared, for a second before getting up and walking stiffly out of the common room.

"He's bloody crazy," Ron whispered, but deep down he knew that Harry was right. "Might as well."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After standing at the door of the girl's dormitory for a while thinking of what to say Ron finally worked up the courage to knock. Before he could even lift his hand though, Hermione had openned the door and barreled into him. She stood shellshocked for a moment before saying anything and when she did, she used an icy tone.

"What do you want?" 

Ron winced, that was not the reaction he'd hoped for. "Well I…"

"You what, wanted to tell me off for being a know it all or seeing Viktor again? Or were you going to call me a mudblood?" Hermione interrupted, still icily.

"A… Mione I'd never call you a mudblood!" he said, surprised and hurt.

"No, only a know it all and a traitor," she said before pushing past him and stomping down the corridor.

It was about then that Ginny came out. "You deserved that you *@&%!#*$."

Then she too pushed past him, leaving Ron there, hurt, stunned, and alone.

__

I hope you liked that chapter!! Read and review!!!!!!


	4. Memories

~Try Again~

__

Thanx for all of my reviews, it's only 3 but that was for the first chappie in the first hour!! I'm soooo happy that ppl read my story!! Thanx to CARRIE for my first flame…NOT!! Plz no flames this is my first fanfic ever!! 

Under the moons Influence: thanx for saying you'd come back to read my story again and I read one of yours, it was really good! I reviewed too, if you saw it, so keep writing!

After telling off Ron, Hermione walked to the common room in hopes that it would be empty (A/N this is right before their curfew). It luckily was, so she plopped herself down onto a poofy red armchair. She couldn't believe that Ron had gotten so upset for Krum kissing her. She still remembered…

****

Flashback

"Hermy-own?" said Viktor

"Yes?" replied Hermione

He replied without words, he just grabbed Hermione around the waist and yanked her towards him, kissing her 

passionately. Hermione tried to pull away, but Krum, who was quite a bit older than her, was also quite a bit stronger. He 

held her there for almost a minute before releasing her. He had an evil glint in his eye and was about to grab her again, 

but she had already begun to run. She ran as fast as she possibly could to get away from Vicky (A/N: Sorry I had to put 

that in). She found a train station, pulled some muggle money out of her pocket. A day later she was back in Britain (A/N: 

I don't know where or how far away from England Bulgaria is so I guessed).

****

End of Flashback

The memory was jus too much for Hermione, so she buried her hands in her face and 

wept.

__

Again, sorry this is so short, I have major problems writing long chapters. You know what to do…… READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Apologies

****

~Try Again~

__

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any related characters.

Okay this chapter is longer…YAY! I won't get bugged about that this time : )

Chapter 5: Apologies

Hermione and Ron remained mad at each other for days. Poor Harry and Ginny 

were stuck in the middle as they ignored each other. Finally, in Potions, Ron scribbled a 

not and pushed it across the desks towards Hermione. It read:

Hermione,

I'm really sorry about earlier, will you meet me in the library today at about 6:30, 

right after dinner?

Hope to see you there,

Ron

After glancing at Ron, who put on a face that he hoped made him look sincere (actually it 

made him look rather stupid) and rolling her eyes, Hermione wrote back:

Ron,

Fine, I guess so. That doesn't mean I'll forgive you though.

Hermione

After reading the rather abrupt note Ron breathed a sigh of relief and risked a 

smile, which Hermione rolled her eyes at. Ron was far too happy to care, she was 

coming!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At precisely 6:32 that afternoon Ron ran into the library. Hermione was sitting at 

a table and looking at her watch. 

"Well then, you come to apologize and you're late. Not a good start," the cold 

tone was hard to miss, but somehow Ron missed it. (A/N: I love Ron no matter how 

thickheaded he is! *****Hugs imaginary Ron*) 

"I missed you too Hermione!" he replyed cheerfully, receiving another eye roll 

from Hermione, "Well I wanted to tell you that I am **so** sorry. I never meant to hurt you, 

but when I heard that Krum kissed you I kind of…blew up."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm sorry too, we always do this so I shouldn't have taken you 

so seriously. And I have something to tell you. I…I…I love you," the last few words she 

said with some hesitation, but once they were out it seemed to take a load off of her 

shoulders. 

"Then I guess I have something to tell you, too."

__

I made a cliffie!!! Lalala I've never done that before, but now I can be evil and get 

flamed… BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!


	6. Friends Again

****

~Try Again~

__

Weasly's World: Sorry I didn't drop the story I just didn't have time to update on Thursday or Friday. Plus, I've never written a cliffie before and I wanted to see how people reacted. Please keep reading and enjoy this next chapter!

GerHPfa: I know, aren't I so evil? MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol keep reading and NO MORE FLAMES!

Thanks to everyone, who reviewed, but I need EVERYONE to review so that I can tell that more than just Chris (who has done 3 out of the 7 reviews) is actually reading and enjoying my story. So PLEASE after you finish, REVIEW!

Chapter 6: Friends Again

__

Last time:

"I have something to tell you. I…I…I love you," the last few words she 

Said with some hesitation, but once they were out it seemed to take a load off of her 

shoulders. 

"Then I guess I have something to tell you, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I," Ron paused, "Love you too."

Hermione's face lit up faster than you'd ever see, "Really?" she said, hardly keeping the glee out of her words.

"Yeah," Ron blushed (A/N: Just like the Ron we all know and love!) redder than his flaming hair, "So, do you…Want to go out with me?" he turned even redder if that was even possible.

"Yay! I have to go, talk to you at breakfast tomorrow!" she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek before skipping out of the library.

"But it's only 6:40," Ron whispered to himself quietly, before getting over the shock and grinning broadly as he let out a loud shout of glee.

"Shhhhhh!" Madame Pince glared at him, but Ron was far too happy to care. He, too, skipped out of the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed in an ear piercingly loud voice.

Ginny jumped, "What? Where's the fire?"

Hermione rolled her eyes (A/N: There seems to be a lot of this in the story, doesn't there?) before saying, in a voice that was not quite a yell, but excessively loud for a normal speaking voice, "Ron asked me out!" she smiled (again).

"Omigosh I've been waiting for that to finally happen for years!" Ginny said, also excited, "And…Harry asked me out!"

"Omigosh! I can't believe he finally did it! Tell me about it!"

Ginny's POV Earlier that night (While Ron and Mione were in the library)

I sat down next to Harry on a squishy couch, saying "Hey."

"Oh, hey Ginny," he said, and then put on a face of indecision. The indecision changed to resolve as he said, "Ummmm… Wannagoutwimme?"

"Huh?' I asked, confused.

"Well," he took a deep breath, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"What?!" I said in surprise.

"Well if you don't want to that's," I broke him off by kissing him full on the lips, "Woah, I guess that was a yes then."

"That was definently a yes," I replied before kissing him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow I can't believe you kissed Harry…Twice!"

"Neither can I but I think it was the best thing I've ever done in my life."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

So how did you like this chapter? Ron and Hermione are still my main focus, but there will be plenty of Harry/Ginny fluff in coming chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

~Allie~


	7. Romance Blossoms

__

~Try Again~

Pam: Ok, you said my story sucked, so why did you read it? I'm a beginning writer and I'm doing this for fun, not to have people tell me I suck. If that's all you're going to do, don't review!

Kitty: Thank you so much for telling me how good my story is. ::cough::pam::cough It encourages me to write when people like you review, so please keep doing that!

Lumos Fawkes: Sorry if you think I was rude, but I was in a bad mood and desperate for reviews, so I put that last chapter(well kind of) in there.

Queen of Freaks: Thanks for the encouragement! And I've been in that kind of sugar high before too, isn't it so much fun? J 

Genki: I know it was stupid (read Lumos Fawkes' answer) but thanks for telling me you liked the story!

Claire: Thanks for the review, I'll try to post quicker!

Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed, but please no more flames because I'm not trying to write a Newberry Winner, just something that people can enjoy. If you don't like my writing, then don't read it, and if for some obscure reason you do, don't review just to put me down! If you can see I also took down my "Review" page. Sorry about even having that, as I said I was desperate and angry!

****

Chapter 7: Romance Blossoms

Hermione was in a good mood. Ron had asked her out! She still couldn't quite 

believe it though, she wondered if it had been a dream. _No, _she thought, pinching herself. 

__

It wasn't a dream. Ron Weasly had asked her out. All of a sudden she felt a light tap on 

her shoulder. It was Ron. Without a word he put his mouth on hers and it seemed as if 

time stood still. After a moment of bliss, she broke away. 

"What's, ow!" Ron started to say, before he was pinched by Hermione, "What did 

you do that for?"

"To make sute this is real," she said before kissing Ron again. Whenever she did 

this, everything was perfect. _Perfect, _she thought, smiling blissfully, _I'm the luckiest girl _

in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny lay outside, looking at the stars. "It's a beautiful night," she whispered.

"And you're a beautiful girl," said a voice behind her. It was Harry.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said, smiling shyly at her recently acquired boyfriend, "What 

are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same question," he replied, returning the smile.

"I couldn't sleep so I snuck out. And then," she was cut off as Harry's lips had 

found her own. It was a perfect moment, the two were caught in an embrace and to them 

there was only one other person in the world. Slowly, hesitantly Harry opened his mouth. 

Ginny did the same and slid her tongue in. After standing there for a moment, Harry 

pulled away. 

"Lets go in, it's too late," he said.

Reluctantly Ginny agreed. They joined hands and walked back up to the castle, 

content at last.

__

So how was it? I know, I know, too short, but I've mentioned many times before, length is not my strong point…It's my weak spot, actually. Oh well, please review, unless you plan on only flaming me!

~Allie~


	8. Hogsmeade

~Try Again~ by Allie

__

Sorry about taking so long to update, after I got back from vacation I had to go to school, so I didn't have a lot of time. Today, though, is a snow day J so I decided to update. However, if I don't know that people read my story, then I don't know if it's good and if I should update fast ***hint*hint* **So please review, my goal is to have 40 reviews after this chapter! I need to feel special! Thanks for the reviews I did get, though! I don't have time to do individual thanks this time, but when I finish the story (who knows when that'll be) I'll do one giant thank you, so don't worry!

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

"Your homework is to read and summarize Chapter 3 in your 

textbooks. Also note that there will be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. If you 

want to do some early Christmas shopping this is a good opportunity," 

Professor McGonagal said after Transfiguration the next day. The last 

statement was cause for many murmers of the holidays. (A/N this is in early 

December, but it's still pretty warm) 

Ron turned to Hermione and whispered, "Do you want to go to 

Hogsmeade together?"

"Sure," Hermione replied as the bell rang. It was lunchtime. After 

putting their books into the dormitories, Hermione and Ron walked down to 

the Great Hall. On the way, they spied Harry and Ginny strolling hand in 

hand down the corridor. 

"Look," Hermione whispered, taking Ron's hand in 

her own, "Isn't that sweet?"

No," Ron growled, "If he puts a move on my sister I swear…" Luckily 

it was at that moment that the two arrived at the Great Hall. Hermione 

pulled Ron inside so quickly that he didn't finish. They found their regular 

spot at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. For the most part they talked 

about what they would do in Hogsmeade. The finished schedule was to go 

to Zonko's and the sweet shop, then to go out and eat at the Three 

Broomsticks. Afterwards they would just wonder around the town. 

After lunch the trio had one more class. Luckily it was just History of 

Magic, so no one but Hermione paid attention anyway. After that and a 

quick dinner it was off to bed. 

"G'night 'Mione," Ron yawned sleepily.

"Night Ron."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Next Day

After a quick breakfast Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of 

the older students were on their way to a day of freedom and fun in 

Hogsmeade. The four split up, Ron and Hermione went to Zonko's while 

Harry and Ginny went to grab some butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. 

They planned to meet at the pub in a little over an hour. While at Zonko's 

Ron stocked up on dung bombs, Filibuster's firecrackers, and assorted other 

prank related junk. Hermione waited patiently as he showed her everything 

with the enthusiasm of a young school boy, lopsided grin on his face. When 

they had just 5 more minutes to get to the Three Broomsticks Hermione 

finally dragged Ron out of the shop. They ran through the streets and 

arrived to find a sight that made Hermione "Awwww" and Ron gasp. It was 

Harry and Ginny, snogging each other senseless at a table in the corner. 

This time Hermione had to forcefully pull on Ron's robes to keep him from 

attacking his best friend. Mentally she decided that it would probably be for 

the best if they left the two alone and simply went to the sweet shop instead. 

She yanked as hard as she could on Ron's robes, ripping them. 

"Oops," she giggled.

Ron's face turned beet red, a color to rival the hue of his flaming hair. 

Needless to say the couple exited very quickly and literally ran all the way 

up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Omigosh Ron, I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's okay…I guess. But just don't do it again," said Ron, apparantly 

afraid that if he got angry Hermione would stop talking to him again, "Well 

I'm going to go change and then go to bed," he ran out of the common room.

"It's barely noon," Hermione protested quietly. After writing her 

summary for Transfiguration, which I may note was twice as long as needed, 

she too retired for the night. She lay in bed thinking about the events of the 

day, and although she wasn't tired, she pretended to be, and stay there for the 

rest of the day, wondering what Ron would do to Harry the next day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Well how did you like it? I know that the ending was kind of strange, but I didn't really know how to write that part. At least the chapter's longer! Next chapter: A quidditch match!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Arguements and Injuries

__

~Try Again~

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, but it's not 40! L *pouts* Oh well PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE give me 40 this time! 

Zenith: Hey I just noticed that too, it does seem like it. I guess I forgot to type that they were in the common room. Oops…Oh well thanks for pointing that out, no one else has!

Margarita Mocha: Thanks for the review! Yay someone else likes my story! Yahoo! Lol hope you like this chappie too!

Mel (twinkiebabie13): Yay yay yay! Thank you SO much for saying you'd put a note about my story in your next chappie! Lalala I'm hyper! Hehe well hope you like it!

****

NOTE TO ALL: PLEASE READ TWINKIEBABIE13'S STORY, A BEST FRIEND'S LOVE, it's really good!

Well on to the story!

Chapter 9: Arguments and Injuries

Ron Weasly was mad. No, he was livid. Just the afternoon before he 

had seen his best friend making out with his 14 year old little sister…IN 

PUBLIC! He had laid awake the night before plotting ways to curse Harry 

somewhere into next week. He was contemplating this some more at 

breakfast when all of a sudden he heard a voice, "Ron?" It was Harry. "Ron 

are you okay? I mean you haven't talked to me at all this morning and you 

seem really angry at me for some reason."

"Yes I'm angry!" Ron exploded, "I catch you making out with my 

sister in public right where anyone can see you and you expect me to be 

happy!?!"

"Uhhh…well…errrr…you see…"

"No I don't see! Not unless it's you and Ginny I'm seeing!" It 

happened to be at that point that Hermione walked in. "Hi guys!" She said 

brightly.

"I think this is a bad time, 'Mione," whispered Harry.

"It's never the wrong time for my girlfriend!" exclaimed Ron. 

Unfortunately, Harry had not been told about his best friends' budding relationship. 

It turned out to be a very bad thing that he didn't know, for Harry didn't say anything, he just 

huffed out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Hermione stunned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Later that day*

"I hope Harry's not too mad," said Hermione as she and Ron walked out to the quidditch 

field. The day's match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and Harry still hadn't spoken to 

Ron or Hermione all day, even though each had tried numerous times to start a 

conversation. They found seats just in time to see the push off. The first few minutes were 

pretty boring, but then Angelina passed the quaffle to Katie just as the two seekers went into 

a dive. The action stopped, except for Harry and Draco, who were both hurtling to the 

ground, neck and neck. All of a sudden Malfoy pulled out of the dive, and everyone was a 

bit confused about the reason until they saw the bludger that had just been knocked right at 

the two teens. Unfortunately, Harry was so caught up in catching the snitch that he didn't 

notice. The bludger slammed into his leg, and a resounding crack rang through the stadium. 

A stunned Harry slid off the broom from 10 feet up, and landed on the ground. He lay 

there, not moving.

"Harry!" yelled Ron and Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

MWAHAHAHAHA another cliffie! And maybe I'll just leave it there for a week or so if I don't get enough reviews! Sorry I feel evil, so don't doubt me, just review! Please? Well byebye!

Oh, I edited Chapter 4. It's still not very good, but I did make Krum have an 

accent, like he should!

*Allie*


	10. Making and Breaking Up

Hey well I uploaded this chapter a while ago just before ff.net made the split with fictionpress.net, so no one saw it!!  Lol so I'm just putting it up again cuz I got no reviews for it!!  Poor me but plz review now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

heyhere's the next chapter!! i finally got it done!!!!!_  
  
  
I know I know I know!!! I took FOREVER to update and I'm sooooooo sorry!!!!!! But over break I was busy, 2 weeks after I had exams, and now I just didn't really get a chance! I know it's not a good excuse, but it's the reason I haven't updated for over a month!!! Well anywayz, at least you get a chapter now!! By the way, thanx to all who reviewed! I'm not doing individual thanks for this chapter cuz I want to get it uploaded tonight!! But I got sooooo many reviews for my last chapter and a ton of ppl reviewed telling me not to give up the story!!! THANX I LUV U ALL!!!!!!!! _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10: Making and Breaking Up  
  
*Last time*  
A stunned Harry slid off the broom from 10 feet up, and landed on the ground. He lay there, not moving.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Ron and Hermione.  
  
The two looked on in horror as the rest of the school gasped. Well, everyone except for the Slytherins, who laughed. Malfoy nearly followed Harry in suit, he was laughing so hard. Ron and Hermione raced out of the crowd and onto the field, joining the group of teachers and Gryffindor quidditch players that surrounded Harry. Dumbledore easily conjured up a stretcher and began to walk up to the castle, the two friends close behind. However, when they arrived in the hospital wing Madame Pomphry began to tend to Harry, muttering something about dangerous sports and foolish students.  
  
Harry came to after the nurse had magically fixed his broken leg and left the three alone. "Harry, oh I'm so glad you're alright!" Hermione exclaimed. "And I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you that we got together! Ron is too, right Ron?"  
  
"Ummm… well I guess so…" he grinned, "I'm sure happy you're fine mate!"  
  
Harry smiled, before wincing in pain, "Ow, I think I hit my head when I fell."  
  
Unfortunately just then Madame Pomphry returned, saying, "My patient needs rest! Out with you!"  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow," Hermione said as she walked out the door with Ron, "I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay," Harry replied, grinning once more. His expression changed however, when he saw Madame Pomphry coming towards him with some kind of medicine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione walked up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room,. It was Ron who broke the silence, "I hope Harry's okay."  
  
"Yeah, me too, but this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made him so angry this morning, yelling about him and Ginny," replied Hermione, who was cranky as a result of stress and anxiety about Harry.  
  
Ron gave an outraged look, "Well it's just as much your fault as mine! I mean if you hadn't walked in then he wouldn't have known about 'us' and wouldn't have been so mad!"  
  
"ME!" Hermione screeched, "I just said good morning! YOU were the one who blurted out that we were going out!"  
  
Ron turned a brilliant crimson, "Well maybe I was proud of being your boyfriend, the one that YOU wanted to be with! Maybe I shouldn't have been though, the way you're acting!"  
  
Hermione looked stricken. Whatever she had expected, it wasn't this. She stared at Ron for a few long moments, stunned, while tears formed in her eyes. It took all her self control to keep them from spilling over as she spoke, "W-well I guess that's it then, if y-y-you don't want me anymore…" She broke off at this point and fled to the dormitory sobbing.   
  
Ron never answered, but as he slowly trudged up the corridor to the common room, his eyes shone with unshed tears. He skipped dinner and went to lie in bed instead. Moments before he fell asleep he whispered brokenly "I'm sorry 'Mione," as the tears he had held in before overflowed and ran silently down his cheeks.  
  
So you like or no?????? And I know that the relationship was kind of short, but what's a good r/hr fic without a fight?? Lol they'll get back together eventually…hehehe well please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
p.s.~ thanx to Sydney for being my wonderful beta!!! Luv ya!!! *Bff* haha chasing connor!! And "thundercats!!!!" lol talk to ya later!

  
  
~Allie~

Note from Sydney: Sorry if I missed anything. I had to get this back to Allie so she could post it. So you could finally know what happened!


	11. Ignore this, just read Ch10

SOMEBODY REVIEW MY FREAKING STORY IT'S BEEN UP FOR OVER A MONTH!!!!  YOU ALL COMPLAINED ABOUT IT BUT NO ONE READ THE THING ONCE I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'LL CONTINUE WHEN I ACTUALLY GET A REVIEW!!!!!!!  I DUNNO IF YOU HATE IT OR LOVE IT AND I  KNOW I'LL GET FLAMED FOR PUTTING THIS UP HERE, BUT I DIDN'T THREATEN ANYTHING, I'M NOT TAKING THIS DOWN, I'M JUST WAITING FOR AN ACTUAL REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Oooook I'm kinda mad about this right now (I have the reasons above) so just PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I've been waiting for a month!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I was even nice and reposted a nice little thing a few weeks ago, but guess what!  I STILL GOT NO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  PLZ PLZ PLZ MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  

~Allie~


End file.
